


You'll Always Have My Heart

by Sparkette



Series: Loris Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Love, Sappy, Slight spoilers, True Love, basically tooth rotting fluff, dwarves need love too, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert!: This contains a bit of spoiler from Josephine's romance!</p><p>Loris and Josephine spend the evening cuddling after an eventful day in Val Royeaux. Loris realizes how much he's in love with Josephine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Have My Heart

The fireplace crackled and warmed the two bodies in front of it with its warm glow and warmth.

It had been quite a day for the Inquisitor. He went to Val Royeaux to duel Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto for Josephine's affections. Loris was determined to wipe the smug look off the Lord's face as they dueled while several onlookers watch. At one point, Otranto tried to take advantage of his short stature to knock him back, but Loris countered it using it to his advantage. But, then a voice came from the crowd. It was Josephine.

Loris looked at her with surprise as well as Otranto did. She scolded him for coming out and putting himself in danger.Before she could say anything else.

_"I did this because I love you!"_

_"Wh-what?..."_

_"He does?!" exclaimed Otranto_

_Loris dropped the rapier he was using and walked towards her. "Of course I love you. I wouldn't have come all the way to duel him if I didn't right?" he looked at her with a sad look in his hazel eyes._

_The Antivan woman was stunned, but overjoyed. "I love you too!" she ran to him laughing happily and he took a step back from falling over and swung her and kissed her and held her close._

_Otranto stepped forward."Congratulations Lord Cadash." he bowed and put his rapier away._

_"Lord Otranto.." Josephine started_

_"No. I know when I am no match. I thought that this was just a passionate fling, but I clearly see he does love you. The Otranto house will withdraw this bethrothal between our families Lady Josephine. May both of you be happy" he said as he departed._

_Loris looked up at her."Josephine, I've never been more happier in my life." he smiled and kissed her again._

Josephine rubbed Loris's chest while he had his arm around her. "Josie, I've told you already, but you are the most beautiful woman in this stronghold. And I love you. I never thought I would fall in love so hard. With anyone. But, you've proven me wrong."

Said Antivan felt her cheeks color and looked at him, his eyes burned with love as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. Calloused fingers traced her jawline and rubbed her cheek in a slow manner.

"Loris..." she spoke finally after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that I got to meet you. I hadn't an inkling that I would fall in love with a dwarf. But, I did. I don't know what Mama and Papa will think, but Yvette didn't say anything against us. I was glad."

"I hope your parents approve. I do love you, even though I used to be a Carta thug back in the day. But, that was my old life." He chuckles. "An Antivan noblewoman and a former Carta thug? be a great story for one of Varric's books maybe." he laughed softly.

"Oh my! I wonder if it would sell well..."

"Who knows?. But, I don't care what others think. I may have fallen head over heels for a human noblewoman, they can say what they want. The world may want my time Josephine, but you will always have my heart." He kissed her on the lips before closing his eyes thinking of what their future would be after Corypheus was gone.


End file.
